


A Day in the Life~ Fighting the Coronavirus-19

by ERamos9696, happy29



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, artwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-31
Updated: 2020-03-31
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23411302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ERamos9696/pseuds/ERamos9696, https://archiveofourown.org/users/happy29/pseuds/happy29
Summary: This is a thank you to all of our loyal readers, for everyone who loves McDanno and to all of us who are affected by this Covid-19 virus. We love you all!
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 33
Kudos: 85





	A Day in the Life~ Fighting the Coronavirus-19

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the very talented @Kamidiox for the incredible artwork. Amazing and so perfect for our series and what the world is currently facing. A little humor goes a long way. I love it!

Two and a half years ago, my friend and I sent a goofy text to each other portraying Steve and Danny. It started off with a simple, _“Don’t forget the milk.”_ we texted back and forth for a few moments of silliness as Danno fretted over the grocery list and Steve was on a mission to buy Gracie whatever she wanted. I remember, I was at the park on a sunny summer day and she was at work and at the end of the texting, we decided, _hey,_ we may be onto something here.

We came up with a title for what was supposed to be a one-shot post and figured out how to store and post our pictures in the archive. We received such positive feedback, that we continued on with the daily texting. Along the way we encountered photo storage issues and lost days upon days of posts and then reposted only to lose those posts as well. But we continued on and we persevered and boy did I have a headache when it was all said and done trying to figure out why our photos kept disappearing. But it was _so_ worth it in the end.

We have found this amazing group of fans who have supported us from day one with such awesome and heartfelt reviews. The kudos keep us going and seeing the same names pop up month after month is just so heartwarming. We love you all! It gives me so much encouragement to continue when you all send in reviews saying how our posts are the highlight of your day and how much you look forward to the next edition.

Our world is in a scary place at the moment with this coronavirus that is spreading like wildfire. I pray that you are all safe, that within your self isolation you find comfort and a break from reality with what we are still offering in the A Day in the Life series. It is because of our fans, _all of you,_ that have made this even possible. It’s one of the best parts of my day, to portray Danny and see what kind of chaos I can create with my counterpart, Steve (AKA Eramos9696).

ERamos9696 surprised me today and told me she had contacted the incredibly talented Kamidiox and commissioned a piece of artwork for our fans as a thank you. We love you all! I hope that you love and appreciate this beautiful piece of artwork as much as I do. I also hope that you know how much you all mean to us. I would love to know you all by name, to have daily conversations and get to know those that have supported us along this fun journey.

To all of you, our fans, our loyal group of friends who have stuck with us for the last two and a half years. This is for you…

A Day in the Life~ Fighting the Coronavirus-19


End file.
